


Not Perfect

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Philinda - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The moment isn't perfect, but it doesn't have to be.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer: I do not own Marvel/ABC Agents of shield/Characters.

....... ....... .......

It feels like its taken an absolute age to get here... and to be honest, it has. It has taken years, nearly three decades in fact to reach this point. Years filled with so much hesitation of never simply speaking of what rests so heavily between them, neither finding it at all easy to find the effort required to conceal and carry on. Standing by in the background as best friends and partners only, as they both dated other people and continued on with their lives. Andrew entered her life as Audrey entered his. Bahrain destroyed it all for her as New York destroyed it all for him. Then they found themselves back on the bus, with a new team and a new chapter of their lives began. 

A chapter neither could ever have expected, or the journey it would take them on. Through so many trials and tribulations, having so many ups and downs, being battered and bruised, surviving life and death, dealing with gods and aliens and inhumas and robots... here on earth and up in space. The list goes on.

Through everything though, everything, the one thing that never ever wavered was this thing between them. This all consuming feeling that never had the opportunity to actually consume, until now. Because they have eventually found their way to this moment. 

To each other. 

Finally.

As the efforts to rebuild the base begins, so do they. The next step, new and scary. It isn't perfect, far from it. There's no candles or romantic music, no dinner and certainly no dancing. Instead walls outside her quarters are barely standing. The entire base barely stands as a whole but this is Shield, this is them. They are Shield. Like countless times before they'll rise from the rubble and rebuild, but stronger than ever and this moment fits who they are. It feels right that it happens as it does. 

It's not perfect but it doesn't have to be, because despite the destruction around them, in the dim light of her quarters, it begins. 

Finally. 

And its all to easy to fall into her, to fall into each other to the point where he doesn't know where his body ends and hers begins. There's no urgency. They have time. The touches are slow and deliberate, the kisses deep and precise, the movement of their bodies succumbing to the rhythm of lovers with an ease that's almost frightening. It shouldn't feel like this, not really, it shouldn't feel this powerful. What had felt like moments of affection, of feeling with other women in the past fade to nothing, because it had nothing on this. Everything pales incomparison. The feelings grip at his heart so tightly especially when he looks down at her beneath him, her eyes blown dark like the night sky with need, they positively shine with the feeling that's gripping his own heart so furiously as she stares up at him, nails biting into his back as she gasps. 

Fire rushes through their veins fuelled equally by lust and love. 

Its instant and blinding, this feeling of love so deep and consuming, that's lingered so deeply between them for so long. Like the stars are aligning and everything finally makes sense in this vast multiverse they know to exist. 

It's everything. 

Coulson feels the words rise up in his throat but they falter, choking up with the strength of emotion of what he feels for her. He never expected this, not at all. When they met back at the academy, he never imagined he would find something quite like this. He expected a friend, a partner at the very least. 

He never expected to find and feel this emotion. Love. So deeply, so acutely, so consuming. 

"Melinda..." 

Hands that are so deadly, gently cup his face, her lust darkened eyes lock to his. "I know." 

While the words remain unspoken, the emotion behind them is expressed through every look, every touch, every kiss...

Foreheads come to rest together as the fire intensifies between them, his right hand finds hers to entwine fingers together before he presses them down into the sheets twisted beneath them as they move together, that little bit harder, faster... 

Both knowing this is it. 

That they have finally found their way home to where they belong. 

The end

....... ....... ....... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
